Money
Money is a song by Ahmed. Lyrics It's really hot down in the suburbs Mama don't worry I'm on my way home You will be upset by a liar It looked like love to you, it was something else He's drinking champagne during Ramadan Everything I see's just a big fat lie He's smoking a pipe and asks me how I'm doing He asks me how I'm doing how I'm doing how I'm doing You already know how things are going going going I think faster to try to figure out if you're going to fool me tomorrow I have no time to clear things up 'cause I finally found out what you are And it hurts to be alive When you're losing your pride You leave home out of the blue You, tell me if You only cared for the money money As if you had any money Tell me whether you miss me or you don't give a fuck You used to ask me how I was doing doing doing Now how are things going going going What you're supposed to say you haven't said yet Betrayal is like a bullet in your chest Keeping all the compassion to yourself You keep lying at home but you know she knows You know she knows, what she wants to do You ask me how I'm doing doing doing She already knows how things are going going going I think faster to try to figure out if you're going to fool me tomorrow I have no time to clear things up 'cause I finally found out what you are And it hurts to be alive when you lose your pride I figured it out in one second, from me You only wanted the money As if I had any money Back then you would talk to me till late You used to ask me how I'm doing doing doing Now how are things going going going My son, my son, darling, come over here You used to tell me while playing your games with pride My son, my son, darling, It felt so real to me Wanting to bring things back to what they were I didn't ask you for your money... It hurts to be alive When you lose your pride You leave home out of the blue You, tell me if Only cared for the money money As if I had any money You leave the city without anybody knowing Yesterday you were here, where are you now, papa? You ask me how I'm doing doing doing You already know how things are going going going Things are going things are going things are going Everything I see is a big far lie And it hurts to be alive When you're losing your pride You, tell me if I didn't want your money money As I don't care about money money Estonian Jätad linna, aga keegi ei tea seda. Eile olid siin, kus sa praegu oled, isa? Küsid mult, kuidas läheb, kuidas läheb, kuidas läheb. Sa juba tead, kuidas läheb, kuidas läheb, kuidas läheb. Ma ei vajanud sinu raha raha